un amor raro
by MELANI RUBI
Summary: Para ella su vida era alegre, normal como la de todos, lo que no sabia que tan solo una aparición de una persona en su vida cambiaría todo , pero que pasaría si ... ¿Si el asesino mas cruel del mundo se enamorara? ¿Sentirá cariño por alguna de sus victimas? ¿Se enamorara por segunda vez? ¿Mataría al su amor de vida para tenerla junto a el?
**NOTA: HOLA :) soy nueva en esto y espero que les agrade, otra cosita así de rápido esta historia se va hablar de la verdadera actitud de Jeff the killer en mi opinión y sin ofender a nadie pero a mí me molesta cuando lo ponen romántico y muy amable, a claro en algunas escenas de mi historia de pondrá un poco romántico pero no tanto como lo exageran en otras historias bueno comencemos**

 **-la letra cursiva son los pensamientos**

 **-la doble diagonal cambio de escena o lo que terminaron de hacer los personajes**

 **\- los entre paréntesis en medio de los diálogos es lo que están haciendo los personajes en ese momento**

* * *

 **UN AMOR RARO**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo de mi historia**

Todo ocurrió hace tiempo atrás, me presento me llamo Alice Anderson Collins soy una adolescente de 14 años, mido 1.59, mi piel es morena clara, mis ojos son color miel, en mis tiempos libres solía dibujar, leer, soy muy alegre, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con terror, linda, amable y un corazón puro.

En mi familia éramos, mi hermano mayor Alex Anderson Collins de 20 años , dejo el estudio y ahora está trabajando y ayuda a la familia con los gastos, mi hermano menor Joseph Anderson Collins de 6 años lindo y muy travieso, y por último los dos seres a quien amo mis padres, mi madre se llama Natalie Brown Collins , tez apiñonada , ojos miel , edad 35 , una mujer luchadora ,valiente , cocinera , hogareña , consejera , y muchas maravillas de mi madre , y mi padre Daniel Anderson Wilson , tez moreno claro, ojos café, alto , edad 39 , trabajador , caballeroso , leal , apuesto. Eran lo más valioso de mi vida, Mi casa no estaba tan lejos de mi escuela tan solo te tardabas 10 minutos en ida y vuelta aunque mi escuela era cerca llegaba tarde a clases, cada quien tiene una habitación asignada, mi cuarto es amplio de color morado una cama cómoda una ventana sin rejas con vista al frente donde está la calle, yo ya no era ese tipos de chicas que tienen sus juguetes de la infancia solo tenía un peluche de un corazón.

Ahora contare como era mi vida antes en la escuela yo era una chica normal iba en segundo año de secundaria tenía un novio guapo era el típico que todas las chicas querían con él, "según me decía que me amaba y que solo tenía ojos para mí "pero decidí terminar mi relación con el , no era la más popular del salón solo era la chica normal con un promedio no alto ni tan bajo solo medio, se podría decir que también era la chica ruda del salón con quien se llevaba bien con todos en especial con los chicos, pues en cada pelea que me metía me sabia defender muy bien, mi mejor amiga Lucy solo ella era con quien si podía confiar las demás solo eran una víboras que me tenían envidia y otros de mis mejores amigos es Max , se sentaban muy cercas de mí Lucy enfrente de mí y Max atrás de mi

/ Durante la hora de salida de la escuela/

Lucy: Oye Alice ¿has escuchado algún creepypasta que me recomiendes?

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Crepy qué?

Max: ¿No conoces los creepypasta?

Alice: NO

Lucy: ¿Conoces a slenderman?

Alice: No

Max y Lucy se miraron sorprendidos a tal respuesta

Max: mira pues un creepypasta son historias de terror que pues am... relatan la vida de una persona de antes y después

Alice: Ah… okey veré uno, pues ya saben yo soy amante del terror pero nunca me hablaron de eso

Lucy: pues tu que no te pones a investigar lo que te gusta pero eso si te advierto una cosa, algunos pueden ser reales

Max: Un claro ejemplo, como slenderman o Jeff the killer

Lucy: Ah… (Suspira) Jeff the killer

Alice: okey… (Dirigió una mirada extraña a su amiga)

Max: ¿Porque te gusta si es un asesino, de todas las chicas que he conocido casi todas se lo quieren violar?

Alice: ES UN ASESINOOOOO?

Lucy: Si un asesino muy sensual

Alice: No creo que existan esos tipos

Max: Se dice que existen, pues ¿te acuerdas del asesinato que ocurrió hace una semana que de una chica que mientras dormía la asesinaron, que le quitaron los ojos, le hicieron una gran sonrisa en su cara y le dieron de apuñaladas en su pecho?

Alice: Si me a cuerdo

Max: Puede que sea Jeff the killer su arma preferida es el cuchillo dijeron que la apuñalaron con un cuchillo, a él le gusta matar a su víctima mientras duerme y escapa después de matar a su víctima de noche un no han atrapado al asesino, qué coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

Lucy: Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos chicos adiós

Max y Alice: Adiós

Max: No sé cómo Lucy pueda llegar a querer un asesino

Alice: Pues cada quien sus gustos Max

Max: Bueno también me tengo que ir nos vemos el lunes ve el creepypasta de Jeff the killer y de Slenderman, me cuentas que te pareció

Alice: Si lo veré jajá

Max: Se me olvidaba antes de dormir cierra tu ventana, ah y que no se te olvide GO TO SLEEP

Alice: Si, si, si claro adiós ( _que amigos tan mas raros tengo pues claro también soy rara jajá… pero será real lo de Jeff the killer bueno no he escuchado su historia, y hasta no verlo no creerlo_ )

/Alice llega a su casa y toca el timbre y abre su mama/

Alice: Hola mama (le da un beso en el cachete)

Natalie: Hola hija (recibe el beso) pasa hija la comida está preparada solo ve a cambiarte

Alice: Si mama (dejo su mochila a lado del sillón) y Alex a qué hora llega

Natalie: Pues va a llegar mañana el me informo antes de irse que del trabajo iría a una fiesta

Alice: A bueno mama me voy a cambiar (Subió las escaleras y cerro su puerta) ah… que día tan cansado pero bueno al fin es viernes (Alice se quita el uniforme y lo alza, se puso algo cómodo, unos tenis blancos, una playera roja, y unos pantalones negros, bajo las escaleras y fue directo al comedor se sentó a lado de su madre y comieron tranquilamente)

Natalie: Alice…

Alice: Mande mama

Natalie: Antes de irte a dormir quiero que cierres tu ventana

Alice: Si mama pero ¿por qué?

Natalie: Pues ya sabes los asesinatos han sido muy seguido y no quiero que te pase nada

Alice: Si mama no te preocupes todo va a estar bien

/ Todos terminaron de comer, vieron un poco la televisión y Alice se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó frente al computador/

Alice: Ahora si vamos a ver quién ese tal Jeff ( prendió su computadora y se fue a Google y encontró varia información la leyó y se fue a buscar imágenes de Jeff the killer ) Pues su historia es interesante pero aunque si da un poquito de miedo, ahora vamos con slenderman (se fue a buscar información de slenderman y vio imágenes de él )Es interesante pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la Jeff the killer ( _Sentí un frio que me hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina me había acordado que deje la ventana abierta así que fui a cerrarla como dijo mi mama cerré la ventana y antes de recorrer las cortinas vi a un chico enfrente de mi casa tenia tenis blancos , una sudadera blanca , unos pantalones negros , pero no lo pude distinguir bien de su cara pues tenía el gorro de la sudadera puesta pero lo que más me sorprendió es que su sudadera estaba manchada de sangre en ese ínstate pensé que estaba herido , baje las escaleras apresurada_ ) MAMA HAY UN TIPO AYA FUERA Y CREO QUE ESTA HERIDO (Me dirigí a la puerta pero una mano me agarro del brazo y era mi madre)

Natalie: No Alice no quiero que salgas que tal y es ese asesino del que tanto hablan

Alice: No lo creo mama ¿qué tal y es una persona herida? ( _me escape del agarre de mi mama, abrí la puerta y no había nadie_ )

Natalie: ¿En dónde está esa persona?

Alice: Estaba ahí te lo juro mama -señalo el lugar en donde estaba-

Natalie: Alice ahora no estoy para jueguitos okey

Alice: Mama te lo juro estaba ahí ¿acaso no me crees?

Natalie: No Alice, mira ya vino tu papa

Daniel: Hola ¿qué pasa porque no están adentro?

Natalie: Pues ya vez tu hija y sus juegos infantiles

Alice: Grrr … ( _Por qué no me creen ?_ )

Natalie: Te ves adorable cuando te enojas jajá bueno ¿ya comiste Daniel?

Daniel: Ya Natalie y nuestros hijos Alex y Joseph

Natalie: Joseph está durmiendo y Alex regresa mañana

Daniel: que bien am… ¿entramos?

/ Entraron los tres a la casa y Alice regreso a su cuarto para buscar más de Jeff the killer /

Alice: Voy a buscar sobre él me agrado su historia, pero ¿Podría ser real? No lo creo, ya lo hubieran atrapado ( _Pero que es esto siento que me observan y es un mirada muy pesada_ ) –voltea y ve hacia todos lados – Pero no veo a nadie, no puede ser (la ventana está abierta) pe - pero yo recuerdo que deje la ventana cerrada (se levanta a cerrar la ventana y ve al mismo chico parado frente a su casa) ¿OYE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – Le grito y no contesto – pero que desconsiderado no me contesto – cerró la ventana, en ese instante tocaron la puerta –

Natalie: ¿Puedo pasar hija?

Alice: si mama – volteo otra vez a la ventana y no está el chico – ( _¿Pero qué?… hace un rato estaba aquí, ¿estaré ilusionando?_ ) – Recorrió la cortina y se paró enfrente de su mama para quedar cara a cara con ella -

Natalie: Ten – le pone un cuchillo en sus manos- quiero que lo guardes bajo tu almohada

Alice: Si, y ¿por qué?

Natalie: Si el asesino llega a entrar a la casa quiero que te defiendas con esto

Alice: Si mama

Natalie: Bueno ya ve a dormir por que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para que vallas hacer ejercicio

Alice: Si mama, buenas noches - Natalie sale y cierra la puerta- (apago su computadora y se puso su ropa de dormir pues ya era demasiado tarde) Ahora si a dormir – se metió a las cobijas y guardo el cuchillo bajo la almohada como dijo su mama apago la luz y solo quedaba el resplandor de la luna que iluminaba su cuarto y se acostó del lado derecho en donde le daba la espalda a la ventana, ella ya estaba comenzando a dormir pero se escuchó como tocaron la ventana pero ella no le tomo importancia pero esta vez tocaron más fuerte como si fueran a romper la ventana entonces solo abrió los ojos sentía como si su corazón se iba a salir entonces se dirigió a la ventana para ver que era y al abrir las cortinas vio en las ventanas escrito con sangre GO TO SLEEP se le erizo la piel y empezó a caminar hacia atrás a dirección a su cama para traer el cuchillo y en ese instante pensó en Jeff the killer , volvió a sentir esa sensación de que la observaban entro en pánico y fue corriendo a la cama se metió adentro de las cobijas y solo escucho como si alguien estuviera llorando y poco después se convirtió en una risa maquiavélica ella estaba temblando de miedo y solo empezó a rezar en ese instante pensó para que rezar si su muerte ya estaba segura así que fue muy valiente y salió de las cobijas y grito con los ojos cerrados - HEY TU SI TANTO ME QUIRES MATAR MATAME DE UNA VEZ, TODO UN PRINCIPIO TIENE UN FIN Y SI ESTE ES MI FIN PUES YA NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR MAS, PARA TI ESTO ES DIVERTIDO POR QUE TE GUSTA VER COMO SUFREN LOS DEMAS ¿NO? ( _pero que tontería acabo de decir_ ) - abrió los ojos y no había nadie – PERO QUE MIERD… NO HAY NADIE, YO SE MUY BIEN QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y ME ESTAS OBSEVANDO – se dirigió a la ventana y ya no vio la frese escrita – ( _no yo –yo –yo no puedo estar loca yo lo vi_ ) YO NO ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA YO NO ESTOY LOCA – se empezó a reír sin razón – JAJAJAJA YO SE MUY BIEN QUE TU SI EXISTES ME LO ESTAS COMPROBANDO Y ME QUIERES MATAR HAZLO YAAAAAA... ( _Sentí como si alguien se acercó atrás de mí y solo me paralizada, me susurraron al oído GO TO SLEEP, me quede en shock, era una voz grave y tétrica en ese instante no lo podía creer y caí al suelo_ )

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ TERMINO MI PRIMER CAPITULO AHORA HAY QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL OTRO, SE ME OLVIDABA JEJE… SUBIRE UN CAPITULO UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA NO SE SABE QUE DIA PERO CADA SEMANA HABRA UNO, ADIOSSS … :)**


End file.
